Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session. The EPS is capable of processing various types of traffic (e.g., video, voice, text, etc.) at higher throughput and/or bandwidth than previous generation architectures (e.g., pre-3GPP networks).
However, when a user device is being handed off between a LTE network and a non-LTE network (e.g., a network that is based on the previous generation architectures), an emergency call, placed by the user device, may be dropped during the handoff, may be routed to a different public safety answering point (e.g., a dispatcher), and/or may be processed within a time period that is greater than a processing time threshold for emergency calls.